


Showering is Hard

by Awesomepie3221



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: M/M, i know what the title says but this is completely fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomepie3221/pseuds/Awesomepie3221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Person A and B just got back from a cute date and have decided to shower together. It's all fluffy and funny until A gets shampoo in their eyes and B has to spray them in the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showering is Hard

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know Stefon is out of character but honestly he's just so hard to write... Also, I have no idea what type of drunk Seth is so I just guessed.

“Taxi!” Seth shouted, waving his hand in the air. Another one drove right by, seeming as if it hadn’t even noticed Seth. 

“Dammit, don’t they know I’m a celebrity?” he slurred out.

“The things you’re waving down aren’t taxis, Seth Meyers,” Stefon said, chuckling a bit. Seth turned and stared at Stefon with a puzzled expression. 

“I’m not?” he asked, with one of those super-surprised voices that only toddlers and drunk people use. 

Seth was basically out of it and Stefon had to admit that he was getting a kick out of it. Drunk Seth was always pretty funny. It was basically all the funny things a toddler did except that he didn’t have to wear a diaper and Stefon could still have sex with him later.

Stefon did have to admit that he probably shouldn’t have let Seth have those last few shots, he knew the poor vanilla dude wasn’t ready for that kind of mix of alcohol, but he just couldn’t stop him. It wasn’t like he wasn’t in good hands, anyway. Stefon had had enough alcohol that he didn’t think he should be drinking, but other than that he was sober enough to be able to take care of his husband.

Stefon saw a cab driving near them and he waved it down with the one hand he knew he should be holding Seth with but they had been waiting for a taxi for ten minutes now, so he made one exception. 

Unfortunately, in just that short time, Seth had managed to walk a few feet down and was about to pick up a Kit-Kat wrapper when Stefon ran and grabbed him and pulled him back.

“Don’t eat that,” he said. Seth looked at him with a frown and then look back at the empty wrapper. 

“I want candy, Stefon. Why won’t you let me have candy?”

“We have candy back home.” 

“I don’t want that candy.” Stefon ignored Seth’s protest and started to lead him into the cab, even though it was a bit hard considering Seth was having a bit trouble walking, let alone crouching into a cab. Stefon climbed in after Seth and told the driver their address. “That candy is for our children,” Seth continued. 

“Our kids aren’t there, we can sneak it.” 

“Ooooh, that’s naughty,” Seth said, smirking at Stefon before falling onto his shoulder and closing his eyes. Stefon made Seth sit back up though and handed him a water bottle he had bought before they left, knowing that Seth would need it so he wouldn’t be as hungover in the morning. 

“Is there alcohol?” he asked right before he took a swig of it and made a disgusted face and tried to hand it back to Stefon. “No water.” Stefon refused to take it back until Seth took another drink of it, which he eventually did and Stefon took it back. He hadn’t drank much, but at least there was some water in his system now. Seth leaned back down on Stefon’s shoulder.

“Stefon, where’s our children?” Seth asked suddenly after almost falling asleep.

“They’re at your parent’s house, remember?”

“Oh, yeah! I hope they’re having fun.”

“They’re asleep by now,” Stefon explained, running his fingers through Seth’s hair. 

“They are? What time is it?”

“4:40 AM.”

“Oh… I need a shower,” Seth said.

“In the morning.”

“No,” Seth shouted, sitting up suddenly and getting a bad head rush that caused him to have to hold his head.

“I don’t clean up puke, that’s the husband’s job,” the driver piped up after he saw Seth. Stefon ignored him, he knew his husband well enough that he knew Seth was considerate enough that even when he drunk he wouldn’t throw up in a car that wasn’t his. He’d at least give a warning so they could pull over. 

“All right, we can shower tonight,” Stefon said. He was pretty sure by the time they got home Seth would forget about the idea anyway. It wasn’t like he was in his twenties anymore, Seth was in his forties so it was harder for him to just bounce back from drinking enough to take a shower. 

“I love you,” Seth finally answered before he drifted off to sleep and fell from Stefon’s shoulder (which he had laid back on) and to his lap with a thump. Stefon chuckled and shifted him so he could continue to play with his hair. It was becoming soft again after the hours of dancing had sweat the gel away. Stefon had to admit he preferred it when Seth’s hair was soft anyway, it so much easier to play with. 

Eventually they arrived at their house and Stefon leaned down to kiss and even nibble a bit at Seth’s ear.

“We’re home, Seth Meyers,” he whispered. Seth moaned and slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. 

“We’re home already,” he repeated, making it easier for him to focus on that. Stefon was pulling money out of his wallet (or at least he called it a wallet, but Seth had made he sure he knew it was not a wallet) and he desperately hoped he wouldn’t have to go inside in order to write this guy a check. Luckily, he had just enough that after paying him he only had a dollar bill left. Seth would have to go to the bank soon.

He got Seth out of the cab and was supporting him as they walked to the house considering he was still a bit drunk, and very tired. 

Stefon had a bit trouble opening their door but somehow he did and both of them stumbled inside. Immediately Seth was kicking off his shoes and pulling off his shirt, walking to go up the stairs to what Stefon assumed their master bedroom. 

“Shower,” he mumbled. Stefon had to admit he was a bit upset that Seth was still going with the shower idea, but he also had to admit that he was never one to refuse to see his husband naked.

By the time he got into their master bathroom, Seth was fully naked and was buried in the closer. Stefon went and turned on the shower so the water could warm up and he turned back to see Seth still in the closet.

“What are you looking for?” he asked.

“I want- I want the blue one. The blue,” he said. Stefon was confused for a moment before he realized that Seth wanted the towel that a Blue Man impersonator had dyed a year before. She was a weird person and Seth was quite upset that Stefon had brought her into their household, which was odd to him considering that he though Seth would enjoy it, based on the fact that he enjoyed 30 Rock.

Seth stepped back and let Stefon look in the closet and he found the towel basically right away. He grabbed another and shut the closet door, only to turn and see Seth was in the shower already, but had failed to shut the door so water getting all over their floor. Stefon quickly put another towel on the floor and undressed himself so he could get in and just keep an eye on Seth. Seth was just squeezing a crap ton of shampoo in his hands so Stefon took the shampoo bottle and some of the shampoo from Seth’s hands. 

Seth laughed and smacked his hands on his head and started rubbing the shampoo in. He started laughing even harder and Stefon couldn’t help but smile. Seth had no reason to laugh really, but there he was laughing up a storm. It was adorable. 

“Ow, it burns,” Seth said after a few minutes of non-stop laughing. “I got shampoo in my eyes,” he further explained. 

Stefon caught a look and saw that Seth’s eyes were red. He needed to wash Seth’s eyes out.

He positioned Seth’s head so when he got him to open his eyes the water would immediately go in it. 

“Open your eyes,” he directed.

“Hurts,” Seth said.

“This’ll help.”

“It will?”

“Yup.” Stefon could tell Seth finally opened his eyes because he lurched backwards and ran into him, knocking him on his ass. Stefon groaned and slowly stood back up. Surely he’d had worse done to him, but that wasn’t when he was completely sober like he is now. 

“You have to. Look at the water, Seth,” he said. Seth was gripping the top of the shower door with his eyes squeezed shut. 

“Don’t wanna.” 

“You have to. Just for a few seconds.”

“A few seconds?”

“A few seconds.”

Seth positioned himself again and this time Stefon made sure to keep a grip on Seth’s head so he couldn’t move. 

He moved a bit to make sure Seth was keeping his eyes open and, surprisingly, he was. 

“Okay, you’re done,” Stefon said eventually. 

“Yay! I did it! I want out now,” he said as he leaned against the shower door. Stefon grabbed Seth to support him and turned off the shower and then open the door. He rubbed Seth’s hair dry with the blue towel and got him to wrap himself with it and then stay put while he did the same for himself.

Eventually, they both walked out and basically collapsed onto their bed, Stefon pulling the covers over both of them. 

They had an amazing night at one of the club’s Stefon used to regular go to and, well, now it was time to have an amazing night of dreams. He needed to rest up so he could take care of Seth’s hangover in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is officialbillhader if you want to follow.


End file.
